Night 292
The Beginning of the Counterattack is Night 292 of the Magi manga series. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary In the library, Kougyoku informs Alibaba about what they have archived from geography, population statistics, and more as well as twenty other rooms like this library. When asked by the staff, Alibaba replies he will need to read as much in order to grasp the current situation to devise a plan while recalling Budel's words and his promise to Kougyoku. Kougyoku reminds Alibaba that he was here to search for Aladdin. Alibaba states that no one here has any clue where Aladdin is, and he reasons that Aladdin might notice him if he runs as prime minister for the Kou Empire. Ka Koubun remarks that Alibaba cannot keep his promise and calls Alibaba ignorant with no prior experience in running a country. Using his new abilities (mentioned by Yunan), Alibaba is able to read through the scrolls with incredible concentration. As he concentrates his eyes, he thought of Yunan, Kougyoku, and Hakuryuu. Impressed by Alibaba's efforts, the frustrated Ka Koubun joins in to help Alibaba much to Kougyoku's delight. Two weeks later, they have devised a plan. The fatigued Ka Koubun asks Alibaba to announce the plans since Alibaba formulated the plans. However, Alibaba asks Kougyoku since she is the empress who has to encourage her people. Ka Koubun argues that Kougyoku cannot show herself in public nor make a public speech on her own. Alibaba reminds Kougyoku of her resolve to protect her brother's own country. He begs her to become strong and act in her brother's stead and to lead its people to live with pride. Touched by Alibaba's words, she thanks Ka Koubun for protecting her. She reveals that she knew Ka Koubun was taking advantage of her while she was running away from her own responsibilities. Four days later, Kougyoku declares an imperial edict, a summons for all former members of the Kou Imperial Army within the nation including pirates to those who retired in the government. In response from the army looking down on her, Kougyoku orders her people to be silent and asks if they are weak. She reminds them that they are losing to a new side of war, the economy. She yells out that their people and resources are being taken from them by the Reim, Parthevia, and Sinbad's groups. She tells them that she will not let their empire die out. That their old military ways will become a trading company in order to change how like war has changed for them at this point of time. She declares that she will establish the Kou Imperial Army as a trading company. She reminds them of how proud they were of their military organization and their technology to produce weapons and magic. Now, they will change for this new warfare as the trading company to rule the world once again. As her words capture the hearts of the soldiers, she declares that she will never kneel before their enemies as a warrior of the Ren family. She asks everyone to lend her their strength to protect the country for the sake of their pride. The empire roars with their pride and for their empress. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Final Arc